Whispers on the Wind
by AmericanAndroid
Summary: Sookie tries to use her fae magic to save Godric. But something goes terribly wrong and they are hurtled back in time 2000 years. Learn about Godric's past and join him as falls in love with the woman who gave him a new beginning.
1. Re-Awakened

Thank you **ElvenVamp** for editing this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries. This is just a fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The night sky was growing dangerously brighter as dawn's twilight approached. Sookie looked up as a pair of black birds flew overhead, squawking noisily and disturbing the deafening silence and bitter tranquility of the moment. She heard a horn honk from somewhere far below on the Dallas streets. Such normal everyday things, the world continued in utter ignorance, unaware that a 2000 year old vampire stood on a roof top high above the city, determined to end his life by basking in the rays of the magnificent sun. Sookie, a human girl, would be the only witness to his end.

Her brow knitted, and she felt an overwhelming surge of hopelessness. She understood partly why he was doing it. He was tired. Tired of of his never-ending journey. He had experienced everything, been everywhere, and indulged in just about anything that one could imagine. There was nothing new. Then there was his regret. His regret at his past atrocities. His sorrow as he watched his race wallow in their vile and blood-thirsty nature. It was a huge burden to bare. She understood that. But, suicide just didn't seem like the right answer.

She stepped closer to him hoping with every fiber of her being that she could some how reach him, somehow make him see that he didn't have to do this.

"Godric," she whispered softly. "Surely there is another way."

He turned to look at her. He looked so happy. She had seen nothing but sadness and despair in his eyes since she first met him. But now he looked overjoyed. Her heart sank. "I want this. I do not wish to live any longer."

He blinked at the unique human girl who stared back him. She could never fathom what it was like for him. What he had done, the devastation he had caused in his long life, the things he had seen. And it only continued. The chaotic way of his kind continued even now while he stood on this rooftop. He was sure there were countless humans suffering around the world at the hands of his species. There were vampires suffering now too because of the Great Revelation. So much suffering. His death could bring peace. It could show the humans that vampires were not so different. At their core, the very fiber of their soul, they were all the same.

"Please," Sookie pleaded. "Eric really needs you. Can't you just wait a day or two and think about it?" She nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"I have thought about this moment for centuries." He muttered, looking back to the horizon. He started to unbutton his white shirt, all thoughts of the girl's pleas forgotten.

Her shoulders slumped knowing nothing would change his mind. She had watched Eric plead desperately with him, but it had not changed his mind. She had no chance of getting through to him.

The death star peaked over the horizon, and Godric sighed in elation. He stepped towards the sun and took off his shirt, letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground.

She gasped watching the first wisps of smoke rise from his skin. No! She screamed inwardly. This can't be happening. Her heart beat wildly and felt like it was literally being torn to pieces. She quickly took a few steps in his direction but his head snapped towards her in silent warning to stay back.

She clutched her hands over her mouth as she tried, but failed to hold back the tears.

"It will not take long. Not at my age," he called into the sky joyously. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or trying to reassure himself.

The first blue flames licked at his shoulders, and a violent scream ripped from her throat, one that she barely recognized as her own voice. Her shout caused him to turn and look at her curiously even as he began to burn. He wondered to himself why this human woman was so moved by his death. He shook the thought away as the pain of the sun's burning rays began to overwhelm him. Still facing her, he squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth, preparing himself for his punishment, the last sensation he would feel on this Earth.

Sookie fell to her knees screaming. "No!" She yelled. She had never seen someone die in this manner, and it was unbearable to watch. Especially to someone she had come to respect and admire. She didn't know what overtook her, what was happening. She reached her hands out to him, and a series of light flashes shot from her palms toward the ancient vampire.

He opened his eyes when he realized the flames were subsiding, not increasing. What was she doing to him? She was trying to stop him and it enraged him. She had no right. He rushed toward her to put a stop to this nonsense. When he grabbed her arms a flash of light engulfed them both.

"What are you doing?" He growled, fangs bared, a look of thunderous fury etched on every inch of his face.

"I don't know!" She cried, tears flowing down her face. "I just... I just couldn't stand to watch you burn."

The light still engulfed them blocking everything else out of their sight except the surrounding vivid yellow that streaked around them. Suddenly, they both felt like they were falling as he still held onto her arms. She flinched away from his look of fiery rage as he stared into her eyes, his fangs dangerously close.

They continued to fall weightlessly, the light swirling around them. Godric twitched, and his eyes widened. Something was happening to him. Something strange and unsettling. She did something to him, what that was, he knew not.

"Godric?" She yelled over the torrent of wind that filled her ears. "What's happening?"

"I do not know," he shouted back. "Something is happening to me."

His face contorted in pain, and he winced so severely she thought he was genuinely on death's doorstep. He began to scream as his fangs seemed to forcibly retract into his gums against his will. It wasn't as if they just retracted, rather that they were changing shape before her eyes. He touched his fingers to his teeth and gazed at her in shock before his head rose to look up, and he let out the most terrifying scream she has ever heard.

His skin shimmered slightly as his chalky-white skin turned a tan pinkish color in a translucent wave, a hint of rosiness at his cheeks. He continued to scream and doubled over, his head landing at the curve of her neck and shoulder. He clutched his hands on her back desperately as he tried to endure some sort of nameless pain. His screams filled her ear nearly making her deaf. She didn't know what else to do. She circled her arms around him and held him tight, hoping to somehow comfort him through whatever he was going through. They continued to fall...

He leaned back away from her and grabbed his bare chest with one sweaty palm. Their eyes locked again. His lids were half opened, those smokey blue irises peaking back at her, and she thought he was about to pass out. "Please, stop." He pleaded.

"Godric, I'm not doing anything. I don't know how to stop it." She cried. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

His chest started heaving, and he sucked in a vast gulp of air. He continued to breath heavily and raggedly as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. He slumped into her again and continued to heave, apparently exhausted as if he had run a marathon as they fell through oblivion together.

Then they abruptly landed on a hard surface, collapsing to the ground in a heap. The light was gone, and they were both vaguely aware they were no longer on the rooftop. Instead, they were inside a strange room. Godric was laying on his side on the ground and he was... he was undeniable, unmistakably, beyond a doubt 100% bonafide human in every sense of the word. He laid there in nothing more than his trousers gasping and sputtering for air, teeth gritted, eyes squinted shut tightly, holding his chest and curled in a ball.

Sookie didn't know what she did to him. All she had been thinking was that she wished the sun wouldn't burn him. She wished it with every fiber of her mortal being, with every emotion she could muster. She desperately wanted the sun to no longer harm him. Now he was human and the sun would never threaten him again. She could not comprehend what was happening.

She ran to him and put her hand on his naked back, caressing him softly. "Godric," she whispered her voice cracking. "You are human."

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and slowly turned his head up to look at her. "I am." He gasped. "I am," he yelled gloriously. "Sookie you angel, you sweet woman, you are a goddess. I am human!" His face was overjoyed as he fell back on his side laughing. Overcoming her shock, she started laughing too. She had no idea what she did but he was happy, and that was all that mattered. It was what he wanted. Godric would live!

"Well, well, well." Came a nasally wicked voice from a stone archway. Wait a stone archway? Where were they? "What have you brought me Godric?"

Sookie looked over at the man who stood over them menacingly. There was no doubt to her that he was a vampire. When she reached out with her mind all that she found was an empty void.

He was very tall, almost as tall as Eric. But his hair was dark brown, flowing straight down his back and pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were as black as midnight and his facial features were pointed and sharp. He was dressed like he was going to a theme party. Some sort of historical theme party. She searched her mind as she tried to place his style of clothes. Was it medieval Europe? No, they were too fancy. Greece perhaps? He was wearing a type of white toga with a purple border accent. Gold tassels dangled around the hem above his knees every inch or so. The clothes were very intricately detailed and well made. He must have paid a great deal for the outfit. His shoes even seemed to be authentic. He wore leather sandals with long straps that wrapped around all the way up his calves in a criss-cross pattern.

Godric scrambled to his feet in utter shock. Sookie wasn't sure what was happening but she stood too. She didn't understand what the man was saying but She looked over at Godric who's lip curled upward, then he slowly inclined his head.

"Master," he hissed. "This woman is from the Isle of Britannia. She does not speak Latin but her family are plebeians, not slaves. Her family is the clien of a patroni household here in Rome and they know she is here. Making any rash decisions would be unwise."

"Do not tell me what is wise, slave." He walked up to Sookie and sniffed. "Why does she smell like that."

Godric continued to look at the ground. He wasn't stupid. His master was a vampire and extremely sadistic and evil. As a human Godric was no match for him. He hoped his story would work and he would let Sookie go.

"Well tell her to scurry along. You and I have plans tonight Godric." The vampire sneered.

Godric turned back to Sookie and reverted back to modern English. "Sookie, it seems we have gone back in time 2000 years before I was turned to a vampire. I do not know what is happening. This man is my vampire master and eventual maker. He is very dangerous. Go now! Quickly, you are in danger! Hide some where safe for the night and return to me when the sun rises."

Sookie didn't have to be told twice. She shuffled out of the room as fast as she could without looking too obvious. This was unbelievable. 2000 years? How did this happen. She cringed. Was Godric a slave? My god, she had to do something. She had to get him out of there. He may be human now but he is in way more danger than she is. Her mind was reeling at the implications. She would get more answers when she returned at sunrise. Until then she was on her own in an ancient city where she couldn't even speak the language.

**A/N:** Please take a moment and give your feedback!


	2. Forgotten Memories

**BETA:** Thank you **ElvenVamp** for editing this chapter.

* * *

><p>Screams. Piercing screams of a female rang out shrewdly as the noise broke the silence of the domus, the place where I had lived out my last human years so long ago, and subsequently my early vampire years. A young woman, no older than twenty years, emerged into the atrium where I had been commanded to wait by my former and sadly now, current Master. The deplorable vampire's blood tainted my human veins, ultimately preventing my escape. With these cries, my deep thoughts and calculations had been interrupted as I gazed at the star dusted heavens through the large rectangular compluvium in the ceiling.<p>

Tears streaked down her face as she scrambled across the large room, the focal point of the domus. Her crystal-blue colored eyes locked on to mine, wide with desperation and driven by the instinct for survival. She gathered the skirt of her tattered robes in her hands, lifting the hem slightly so she could swiftly make her way to me.

I turned away from her with a heavy heart that now beat rhythmically in my chest as I cast my eyes downward in shame. There was nothing I could do for her. I vaguely remembered witnessing such atrocities on numerous occasions during this chapter of my life. So much so, that my compassion had become hardened by it, hardened for my own need to survive, which had served me well during this dark time.

"Godric," she sobbed desperately with a Gaulish accent. My eyes widened in surprise, for it had been so long since the sweet melody of my native tongue graced my ears. I did not remember this woman, yet she knew my name. I turned back to her with a look of pity on my face, however it was soon replaced by awe and wonder as thoughts from my human life, lost in the ocean of time, conjured up long forgotten memories.

These memories were buried deep within my ancient subconscious, filed away as insignificant remembrances, but when I saw the intricate design of the tree of life tattooed across her brow, only hidden moments ago by her sandy hair, a flood of nostalgia swelled within me. Such a mark could only signify her high status as a druidess among the Gaulish tribes. Slaves from Gaul were not uncommon in the years following Caesar's victory over my homeland, but one of her high standing was a rare sight to behold.

"Godric, I fear the demon is set upon draining me this night. Please, Godric, you must assist me. The demon favors you above all others." A single, silvery tear fell from her cheek, reflecting the beam of moonlight visibly streaming through the compluvium.

I shook my head, trying to remain indifferent, for I had come to guard my life jealously over the centuries; such was the way of vampires. I have seen so much death in my life; even caused so much of it myself, that one mere human should make little difference to me. This reminded me of my abominable nature that I so despised, which had spurred me to the rooftop in the first place. "I am sorry wise woman," I stated giving her the respect due her station. "But there is little I, a mere mortal, can do to help you. Your fate, I am afraid, was sealed the moment you stepped within this domus."

She raised her head in shock, her eyes narrowed incredulously. "You would abandon a sister of your own flesh? I, who have trained you in war and wisdom. I, who have fought beside you in many a battle. I, who have slated the alter-stone countless times with the blood of our enemies in your name as I prayed to the Spirits?" She looked away, her eyes wet with emotion and turmoil as her weary lids tightly shut bespeaking the shattering of her heart.

"Sister?" I whispered stepping closer to her and searching her face. She looked back to me, her eyes wide and full of vulnerability. Of course, this woman was of my blood, yet I had only spent a fraction of my earliest existence in her company. I recalled the tenderness that she lavished upon me in those early years, as well as the brutal way in which she perished within the walls of this very domus. "Alia?"

"Yes, Godric. It is I, Alia. What magic has the demon woven upon your mind? By the Spirit of Earth we must escape this hell! Do not fear brother, I will drive the magic from your mind once the demon falls to slumber. It is true that my training was not complete, yet as you know, I stand before you well versed in the art of divinity and the elements." She rambled with determination. "But for now you must help me Godric, for I fear that once the sun rises I will find myself a spirit among the fairy folk of the Otherworld."

I raised my eyebrows remembering that the Gaulish people believed the fairy realm was the afterlife. I had pondered many a night when I discovered the vampire myth of fairies, how it had so closely aligned with my people's mythological beliefs. In fact, the majority of Celtic religion during my human years, revolved around the mythical fairies and their unity with nature and the elements. For all of my years on this Earth, the two millennia that I have walked every corner of the globe, I have never found evidence that a fairy nor fae realm exists.

"Sister," I said spurred into action. "Has our Master forced his blood on you yet?"

"Yes, you know this Godric, for you witnessed the abhorrent actions of the demon only two moons ago when he forced his loathsome blood upon me. I am a prisoner of these walls, just as you are. It is no secret that he can easily discover our whereabouts no matter our location."

"Listen to me Alia. When our Master enters the atrium do not speak. Allow me to save your life and speak on your behalf. If all goes according to plan, your life will be spared. But if you utter one word you will die this night."

My mind was working in a frenzy that it would have never been capable of the first time I stood upon this spot. Alia's eyes widened at the revelation of her demise and the knowledge that if she did not adhere to my words she would surely parish. I did not wish to frighten her, but I needed to convey the importance of this moment to her. If my foggy human memory served me correctly, this was the night my sister lost her life to the blood lust of our Master.

As if a surreal nightmare replayed itself yet again, our Master, known as Titus Marcus Batiatus, made his appearance as he ambled into the atrium half dressed. He casually sauntered towards us and dipped his chin wickedly, licking his lips and leering at my sister.

"Dominus," I said looking him in the eyes. My boldness surprised him and he momentarily stopped to look at me. "A messenger from one named Pythoness has graced our domus beseeching me to deliver an inquiry to you." This was a falsehood, but now armed with 2000 years of knowledge, I was determined to spare my sisters life. I had a long history with the Ancient Pythoness and knew that she too lived in Rome during this era.

His jaw visibly slacked in shock before he spoke. "The Pythoness honors me with a message? What of it Godric? Speak slave." He commanded.

I glanced over at Alia. "Perhaps I should deliver the message to you, Dominus, within the privacy of the tablinum?"

Not taking his eyes from mine, he waved his hand impatiently at my sister. "You know I don't like females anyway. Be gone girl. I only honored you with my attentions because I was curious if you were as pleasurable to bed as Godric."

My jaw visibly clenched at his statement, but I quickly regained my stoic expression. This very inclination that the vile creature possessed had spared my sister's virtue for the time being, which I was grateful for, but it had condemned me to many deplorable moments that I had put out of my mind so long ago. It was only a matter time before I was subjected to his attentions now that I was reliving my past.

I would be subjected to it for the remainder of my human life, which by my calculation was only a few more months based off the knowledge that my sister was destined to die tonight.

That would make the year 44 B.C. The Ides of March, alternately known as the 15th of March as modern humans called it. Then after my eventual turning, I would be forced to engage in his sick fantasies for another century to come before I beheaded him. At this point, I had been in my Master's service for seven years, captured when I was a mere ten human years. I had already been hardened by several battles at such a tender age, but that was the life of a Gaul as the Romans marched into our homeland, the loathsome Mark Antony at their head.

Alia reluctantly turned to walk out of the Atrium, giving me one last longing glance as she departed. She knew not of the hardships I had endured for the last seven years at the hands of Titus. I took great care to spare her that knowledge, for fear it would break her heart and further weaken her spirit. As my memories stirred within me, I recalled how her presence had given me comfort during this frightening part of my life, and how I had fallen into a hopeless pit of despair after her death. That was when my reckless behavior began, when I cared not if I lived or died as I became lost in a cloud of hatred and darkness.

I followed Titus as he glided into the tablinum and stood patiently before him, waiting for his vile mouth to open to give his permission for me to speak. Oh how I deplored this. It was ironic really, I have lived as one of the most powerful beings in the world and now I stood a mere mortal, how humbling it was. However, if I valued my life at all I must play the part. As it stood, there were others who were relying on me. My sister Alia needed me to protect her, which I had so miserably failed at accomplishing the first time I experienced these events. Sookie Stackhouse was relying on me as well. Sookie does not even realize the miracle she has performed, the new beginning she has given me. She has bestowed upon me a gift I never dreamed possible, the chance to change my wicked past; to correct my shortcomings and fallacies that has damned my soul and plagued my twisted heart for centuries.

"Speak slave. What of the Pythoness? What message has she bestowed upon me?" Titus said trying to act casual as he pulled a book from the shelf and leafed through the pages.

"She wishes you to present yourself and your favored boy." Of course, this favored boy being myself, but I would not show presumption in front of Titus. He would know the meaning of the words.

"Why does she want to see you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I know not Dominus, for I am but a lowly slave." I smugly smiled in my mind but my face remained ignorant and boyish. The Ancient Pythoness was a valued friend, our association having stretched through the length of my vampire life, but at this point she would have never met me. She was very astute and in tune with the second sight. I could only hope that she would sense the monumental importance of our meeting and request an audience with me in private.

As I believe the modern saying goes, I have successfully killed two birds with one stone. How that is physically possible for a mere human to do, proceeds me not. But the modern humans have their ways of speaking, quite different from my time. Essentially, I have distracted my Master's attentions from my sister, and I hope that I will be able to secure our freedom through the Pythoness.

"Ah yes, but what a delicious little slave you are." He said stepping to me and running one of his sickly fingers across my jaw. "Very well, we shall grace the Pythoness with our presence on the morrow when I rise. Many changes are soon to come, my morsel. By this time tomorrow, I shall be rid of my most hated enemy. Rome is about to change. I know you are to stupid to understand any of these matters, but it soothes me to pretend you are worthy. Fear not ignorant boy, intelligence will come with time. Now disrobe slave, I wish to drink in your beauty with my eyes and taste your sweet blood."

My vengeance would come soon, but it would not be a century from now.

* * *

><p>I was trying to sleep but someone kept gently shaking me. My body felt dead to the world. For some reason, I didn't sleep well. I was being jostled every few seconds by a warm hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Five more minutes Gran," I lazily mumbled as I turned over on my side and batted the hand away.

She shook me again, and reluctantly I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust them to the brilliant sunlight. My sleepy mind couldn't comprehend why it was so bright.

I quickly sat up and realized I was outside, not only was I outside… but Sweet Jesus, I was in Ancient Rome! I had dreamt about this all night and somehow my mind had convinced itself it was all a strange nightmare. As the events of yesterday rushed back to me, I quickly realized this was no nightmare, it was my stark reality.

Last night after Godric told me to run for my life, I wondered through the Roman cobblestone streets until I came across this house… I guess it was a house. It looked more like a Roman palace. But I knew this wasn't the case because half the houses around here were almost the same size. I must be on the wealthier side of town. I was surprised to find that I could basically just walk right in. There were so many pillars with arched entrance ways just open to the outside, nothing like the homes back in my time that were locked down and closed off from the world.

I had stumbled inside, half scared out of my mind. I was lucky because most of the inhabitants of the house were asleep. There were a few people milling about, but I avoided them as I snuck into some outdoor central area of the house, like a courtyard or something. I nestled myself behind some strange looking bushes and fell asleep for the night.

My plan was to wake up as soon as the sun rose and return to Godric, as he had instructed me. That plan hadn't quite worked out, because I quickly realized I had been discovered trespassing.

My eyes somewhat adjusted to the bright sunlight, and I looked over at the person who had awoken me. It was a man with short dark hair. About six feet tall and dressed in Roman clothing, but not like what I had seen Godric's future maker wearing. This man was dressed like a solider, a very well dressed soldier, maybe someone of higher rank.

He began speaking to me, but I had no clue what he was saying. It could have been Japanese for all I knew. That is when I got a brilliant idea. I reached out with my telepathy and dove into his mind.

To my delight, I could understand him. I never thought about it before but when I read people's minds, yes it was words, but there wasn't really a certified language associated with it. It was just as if my brain knew what they were thinking and deciphered the message for me.

"**Prithee charming lady, for what reason do you come upon my noble mother's home? Julius Antonia is most distraught to find a lady such as you within her private gardens. Likewise, you are dressed so strangely, yet most nobly and bright. I have not seen such things with my eyes before this day. Allow me to escort you back to your domus. Who is your father? I shall assist you."**

His words were foreign, Latin I assumed. But if I read his mind, I could tell what he was saying. It was amazing! He was leaning over me, and I just now noticed there was an older woman in white robes standing behind him with her hand on her mouth. His mother, I assumed.

I may have been able to read his mind but I had no idea how to speak Latin, so I couldn't communicate with him anyways. That didn't stop me from trying.

"Hi, My name is Sookie. I'm sorry I broke into your mom's gardens. I'll just be on my way." I said standing and dusting off my pink and white checkered sundress. I had been wearing it on the rooftop in Dallas; and I guess now it was the only clothes I had. I must look strange to these people.

He stepped back when I stood, looking me over with wide eyes and confusion. He obviously didn't understand a word I had said.

**"****I understand your words not. But this is not so uncommon in Rome. Your namesake is Sookie? How strange indeed."** I read from his mind while he spoke.

"Yes," I nodded my head and pointed at my chest to indicate I was referring to myself. "Sookie."

I smiled and held my palm out to him to shake hands. He gasped looking at my hand but took it in his a few seconds later. I was about to give it a shake, but he turned it over and kissed the back. _'__She must be noble born if she presents herself to me in such a way.' _He thought releasing my hand.

He put his hand on his chest and said, **"I present myself to you lady, for I am Markus Antonius. Administrator of Italy, appointed by our noble Dictator, the great Julius Caesar."**

My eyes widened and I nearly shrieked. "Um. The Mark Antony?"

**"****Nay, Mark Antony."** He said with a chuckle. **"Markus Antonius is my namesake. For the same Markus who was victorious leading the whole of the Roman army in conquest against the savage Gauls of the West. I stand tall knowing that I brought civilization and harmony to those tribes who now proudly call themselves Romans."**

I smiled, remembering that we learned in school that Mark Antony was the name given to him centuries later by the English. "It's nice to meet you Markus Antonius." I said in awe.

**"****I apologize for my rudeness my lady, but I have an important matter to attend. For I have learned of a most distressing plot last night concerning my liege Julius Caesar. It is a despicable conspiracy that I must put a stop to at once."**

I nodded, understanding him through his mind.

**"****It shames me to tell you that I cannot leave a stranger within the gardens of my mother, and I do not have time to deliver you to your domus. You must come with me to Pompey's theater where the senate is temporarily holding their meetings. There I will put a stop to this wicked conspiracy once and for all. After, you may show me where you live, and I will deliver you into the hands of your guardians."**

"Oh, that's okay. I have somewhere I need to be anyway. If you'll excuse, me I'll just be on my way." I said smiling and trying to take a step past him. He didn't understand me, but he knew my meaning from my actions.

**"****My lady. I cannot allow you to go into the city unchaperoned, for what would that say of my character?" **He said grabbing my arm firmly. **"I will escort you to your domus once my matter is attended. But I am afraid it is unwise for you to go within the city so scantily dressed. Although your attire is quite impressive and pleasing, the men would look upon you with wolfish eyes. As your current protector, I can not allow this. I will have one of Julius Antonia's handmaidens dress you in proper robes bespeaking a lady of your standing."**

"Well, okay." I said sighing. "If it doesn't take too long."

Less than half an hour later we were climbing the steps of a very Roman looking place with lots of pillars. It was very large. I was basically in cultural shock at the sights around me. We were constantly being greeted on our way by passerbys who bowed to Markus. I was wearing a really pretty, backless, red, and white sleeveless dress which ran all the way to my ankles. I thought it strange that I couldn't show my legs but my back and arms could be completely bare.

On the way there, I made sure I kept my telepathy focused on Markus's mind. He kept thinking about someone named Pythoness. He thought that if he couldn't locate my domus, he could leave me in her care. He thought that the wise woman would make a good guardian for me, but that he would have to wait until nightfall to deliver me to her. I had no idea who this Pythoness was other than the fact that Markus consulted her regarding many political affairs.

"Markus Antonius! Markus Antonius!" called a man in white robes, rushing to us on the steps. He stopped out of breath waving a scroll in his hands.

"**Lucius Tillus Cimber, good morning to you,"** Markus said turning to the man. "**I apologize, but I have a most important meeting at the moment that requires my attention."**

I focused on the other man's mind so I could understand what he said. **"Prithee Markus Antonius, I beseech you! My matter is of the most import."** Other men in robes started gathering around us, urging Markus to listen to the man. He sighed and took the scroll from Lucius.

**"****What matter of importance do you present to me this day Lucius?"**

I was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I focused on one of the men's minds_'__We must distract Markus Antonius for he is most loyal to Caesar. We can not allow him to intervene, for it will be murder if we strike him down. Killing Caesar is not murder. It is tyrannicide. We have every right, but we will be charged with crimes if anyone else is harmed.'_

I noticed another man in what looked like senator robes narrowing his eyes as he glared in our direction before he quickly turned to go into the building. I reached out with my mind, but all I got was a foggy haze. I knew then that the man he had been glamoured by a vampire.

**"****I beseech you Markus Antonius." **Lucius said breathlessly.** "For my brother has been exiled from Rome****a year heretofore from this very day. His punishment has been dealt harshly, and I present a petition for the resolution of his banishment so he can reunite with his family here in ****Rome." **Followed by his words were his thoughts. _'__I will be paid handsomely for my part in this plot.'_

I grabbed Markus by the arm and pointed into the building. "Julius Caesar! Julius Caesar! They are going to kill him!" I screamed, an expression of panic on my face.

He looked at me confused so I made a motion like I had a knife in my hand as I flayed my arms wildly in the air like I was stabbing someone. I'm sure I looked crazy, but I didn't know how else to make him understand.

**"No!"** He yelled dropping the scroll and rushing into the building.

I stood there alone on the steps as all the men in white robes rushed after him. I suddenly realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to change the past. I'm not sure I did, but the assassination of Julius Caesar was a pivotal moment in history.

I quickly scrambled down the steps and made my way back to the house where I knew Godric was. I needed to get him out of there!

* * *

><p><em>Foot Notes: I thought I would include these for anyone interested. If I got any historical facts wrong please forgive me!<em>

_Why the Roman Empire? Godric's Brand on the back of his shoulder. It was common for Roman masters to brand their slaves like cattle. Julius Caesar invaded and conquered Gaul around the time Godric would have been made a vampire 51-58 BC. As many as 40% of Gauls were taken into slavery by Romans during this time. And boys around 10-12 years were the most valuable so they could be molded into subservient. I doubt he was much younger than 10-12 when he was captured because of his Celtic tattoos._

_The Celtic people were wanderers who spread as far east as the British Isles and as far west as the Black Sea coasts. The Celtic tribes that lived in modern day France__were referred to by Romans as Gauls. Since Godric has a water elemental tattoo on his arm and a sea monster on his back I'm placing his tribe on the coast ofFrance. His name is Anglo-Saxon/English in origin so I'm going to say he lived on the west coast of France and his tribe may have traded with Anglo-Saxon/Celt tribes across the English Channel and been exposed to their names. _

_Most but not all pre-Christian Celtic religions revolved around nature and spirits rather than the worshiping of Gods. Their priests were called druids/druidesses and held a lot of power, such as prophesizing the future and being able to shape shift into animals. Their afterlife (where they went when they died) was called the "Otherworld" sometimes "Underworld" and was inhabited by fairy folk who sometimes came to Earth to try to entice humans to enter their realm. They believed it was another realm all around us but unseen by the human eye. _

_Domus: An elite/upper class roman home that usually had indoor courtyards and gardens._

_Atrium: The most important room in the domus which was open to the sky through a large compluvium so rainwater could fall into a rectangular pool in the center of the atrium which was used as a water source by the inhabitants._

_Compluvium: Big rectangular opening in the roof of the atrium._

_Tablinum: Roman reference to the study or living room._

_Dominus: What a Roman slave called their male master._

**A/N:** Please take a moment and give your feedback!


	3. Kissed by the Sun

Thank you Reinla a.k.a. xwildxdreamer for Beta reading this chapter

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as every sinewy muscle in my body vibrated in exhilaration. Turning my face to the sapphire heavens and raising my arms in veneration, I basked in the rays of the sun as it warmed my body. I peered at the crisp blue sky in wonderment. I had forgotten the beauty of the day, and it truly stirred me to my very core. It is true; I saw a glimpse of brightness before Sookie bewitched us with her unexpected blessing on the rooftop in Dallas. But this… this was nothing like the smog filled gray twilight in the big city of Dallas. It was glorious; it was sublime; words cannot describe how I felt as I luxuriated in the sun's magnificent warmth.<p>

This did not even compare to the first time I saw the full Technicolor day in 1939 at the theater. It was _The Wizard of Oz_, and I remember fully the eagerness my child Eric and I felt as we bought our tickets in New York City's Loew's Capitol Theatre for the premiere. No, that was nothing in comparison to seeing the beauty of the day with one's own eyes.

My awe-inspiring wonderment was interrupted when I heard a gasp behind me in the courtyard. Not in 2000 years has someone successfully been able to surprise me by drawing so near in silence. My vampire senses were all but gone, and it was unsettling. I quickly turned, and I nearly gasped myself. My eyes beheld a sight almost as provoking as the sun. Sookie Stackhouse was standing before me in full Roman garb, befitting a lady of nobility. How she managed this, I know not. She was truly industrious and resourceful to have accomplished this in such an unforgiving era.

My eyes darted to hers. They were smooth, warm, and brown as they shined back at me, filled with concern and pain, welling up in dejected grief as her bottom lip began to tremble. I could not fathom why the stunning girl was so distraught until she glanced down at my battered body.

I had almost forgotten, having become desensitized to pain over the centuries. Titus had left me in this state when he went to slumber with the intention of teaching me a lesson in humility. He had noticed my change in manners as of late, my contemptuous expressions as I dared to look him straight in the eyes, my boldness to speak without permission, and the confident way in which I now carried myself. Quite different from the numb-hearted boy 2000 years ago, who had all but lost hope in life and love after seven years of terrifying servitude.

"Godric," Sookie cried, putting her hands over her mouth. "What happened to you?"

I looked down at my body. I was shirtless, Titus required it so, and only covered by a simple pair of dirty cloth leggings. I went barefoot most of the time as I could not stand shoes in my early years, and Titus did not bother procuring any for me until I was turned. I had fang bites covering my chest and neck. My left eye was black and swollen, and my bottom lip was deeply lacerated. In addition to all these injuries, I was slightly hunched to the side and holding my broken rib with one hand, but not because of the pain, mainly so I could breathe with more ease.

"Do not worry Sookie. It appears much worse than it feels." I said trying to ease her fear. I am not sure my heart could endure her tears which were threatening to spring free from her moistened eyes. There was something about this unique woman that warmed me, that provoked me, that screamed to every fiber of my body.

"And pigs can fly!" She hissed, her sadness turning to anger. "Did that creepy Roman guy do this?"

"I have caused much worse to hundreds during my existence," I tried to reason. "It is quite befitting and still this atonement does not closely measure up to near enough punishment for my long list of crimes."

She closed the distance between us standing only half an arms length away. I could hear another creature breathe for the first time since I had become human, and she was nearly close enough that I could reach out to her and press my lips to hers. "Bull!" She screamed. "You haven't even committed any crimes yet. We're in the past, remember? Every single person you ever hurt hasn't even met you yet, so put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

My eyes widened and my swollen lips parted. It cannot be, and yet she was undeniably correct! I had pondered the current circumstance but had little time to fully comprehend what my predicament truly meant. I may possess every minuscule memory of every vile deed I have committed, but here I was; a slate washed clean, a blank canvas awaiting a new masterpiece.

"After two thousand years you, Sookie Stackhouse, have done what few have, surprised me, with not only your words but your actions. You are correct; as it stands you have bestowed upon me a priceless gift, the opportunity to live anew." I bowed my head to her in gratitude and reverence. Never did I think the moment when I would feel such respect and appreciation for a human would come. She has truly humbled me.

"Oh," she said shyly unaccustomed to compliments I assumed.

She looked down and seemed to focus intently on the back of her hands as they folded neatly in front of her waist. I watched her in silence, overwhelmed with the curiosity of what thoughts stirred within her mind.

"Are you in pain?" She said, finally looking up and trailing her eyes over my damaged body.

"I…" My words ceased as she stepped closer and ran her fingertips down my temple, over my cheekbone, slowly trailing across my jaw-line as she assessed the damage on my face. My eyes closed, and I sighed, which caused her hand to freeze. I knew I had overstepped my bounds by showing pleasure to her caress so openly, but it had been so long since someone had touched me in such a way… with love and heart-felt concern.

I opened my eyes and was prepared to take a step back away from her in apology, but what I found etched on her face surprised me. Her brown eyes were big and full of some unnamed emotion, shock and some sort of realization. I had become an expert at interpreting the subtlest clues in human behavior over the centuries, but what realization struck her I knew not.

"Oh Godric," She whispered bringing her other hand to the opposite side of my face. My breath hitched and came out in a shaky exhale as I tried to appear indifferent, a much harder task as a human. "How long has it been since someone touched you?"

"My child Eric and I embraced 23 years ago," I shrugged. I had been touched many times but I knew the meaning of her question. She was referring to the touch of tenderness.

My indifferent ruse did little to fool this woman who has been associating feelings and thoughts to facial expressions her entire life. I suddenly realized that she could now read my mind, and facial expression most likely had little to do with her deciphering my emotions. I was no longer vampire, and that made me completely vulnerable to her ability. There was now nothing I could hide from her. I should have been concerned, but I found it exhilarating.

Her hands slid to the back of my neck as she wrapped herself around me in an embrace. I stood stiffly unsure of how to respond to such tenderness as my human heart quickened in my chest. I felt a wave of desire crash down on my senses, and I momentarily fantasized biting her silky flesh and tasting her sweet nectar when I realized I no longer needed human blood. I may be a mortal now but 2000 years of habits and desires were etched into my very bones.

Those lustful desires were soon replaced by deep emotions. My eyes closed as her fingers ran through the hair on the back of my head, and I found myself encircling her with my arms to return her soft embrace.

The emotions of affection for this woman were so powerful that they were consuming me. Most vampires will claim that they do not feel emotions, but that most assuredly is a falsehood, our… their emotions are tenfold more powerful than the average human. It seems that the strong emotions that came with being a vampire were still engrained within me, but frighteningly, I no longer had the vampire ability to suppress them. I realized my inner animal, which had been so carefully controlled over the centuries, was now a tumultuous storm of chaos and conflicting emotions.

There was a liquid coming out of my eyes as I pulled her tightly against my chest and buried my face in her hair. The last time I shed tears were of joy when I turned my child Nora. I was about to pull away for fear that I would get blood tears on her dress when she squeezed me tighter.

"Its human tears Godric." She whispered into my shoulder. "I didn't know you had a child besides Eric."

Her words confirmed my suspicion that she could read my mind. I found it somehow comforting that this human already was beginning to understand me in a way that no one ever has.

"I'm sorry," she said releasing me and looking at my face. "It's just really hard to block out thoughts when I'm touching someone, especially hugging them. And for some reason I have a really hard time blocking you out, it's not that you are a loud broadcaster. Your mind is actually pretty gentle and soothing, in an old world sort of way. It's just that every time I try to block you out and put my shields up your thoughts come through anyway."

"Do not apologize. I imagine you have never come across a mind such as mine."

"A menuan!" Alia gasped in our ancient language, exclaiming 'oh my' when she walked upon us in the court yard. She looked over at Sookie and bowed her head to what she thought was a Roman lady of nobility. I am positive my sister was wondering why we were standing so closely together. It was taboo for Roman classes to mix so familiarly. Despite her concern for my well being as she had glanced at me in my current state, she remained with head bowed until Sookie would give her leave to speak. Deep down I knew my sister hated Romans and cursed them nightly with her magic.

"Sookie," I said. "Allow me to introduce the sister of my blood, Alia. We are born of the same mother and father."

"Really?" Sookie exclaimed. "Hi Alia, I'm Sookie."

Alia looked up at Sookie and glowered. Still under the impression she was a noble Roman.**"Godric, by the spirits what language rolls from your tongue? And who is this woman who stands before you?"**

"Like I said, I'm Sookie. And that's English I'm talking. I'm not really a Roman. I'm just dressed like one."

Alia looked at Sookie and blinked in confusion. She did not understand her English words. I, on the other hand, was astounded that Sookie knew what Alia had said. My language had died out shortly after the Romans conquered Gaul.

"Sookie, do you know the Gaulish language?"

"No, but if I read people's minds when they talk I know what they are saying. I just don't know how to respond in their language."

"**Alia,"** I said turning to my sister to explain what was unfolding. **"There is much we need to discuss. Sookie has the ability of telepathy and says she can understand you when you speak but cannot respond in your language. The language she is speaking is a form of tongue from the British Isles that will not evolve for another 1500 years."**

My sister put her hands over her mouth. **"Is she a fairy from the otherworld?"**

**"****No,"** I chuckled. **"Fairies are a myth. She is merely a human with supernatural gifts."**

**"****Godric! By the spirits how can such things fall from your tongue? Do not speak such blasphemy in my presence ever again brother. I am a druid of the water clan and have studied divinity my entire life! You know our mother told us of a fairy who entered our home when I was but a babe and blessed me with the touch upon my brow, marking me as a druidess. Do you claim our very mother spoke untruths?"** She sighed. **"Forgive me brother. I know the demon must have marked your mind for control as he so often does. I will free your mind and wipe the curse away as I have done many times."**

**"****Alia,"** I said trying to explain. **"I have not been glamoured. There is much I must inform you of. This woman, Sookie,"** I said pointing. **"Comes from 2000 years in the future, as do I. I know it is confusing but the demon, our dominus, is immortal and has the ability to make others as he is. He forced this immortality on me, and I lived for 2000 years until I met Sookie who is blessed with many gifts."**

**"****I knew you were changed brother. I knew yesterday when I came upon you in the atrium you were different. You would not even help me. I thought the demon had forced his control upon your mind."**

**"****No sister. It has been 2000 years since I laid eyes upon you. Please forgive me. My hazy human memory had trouble recognizing you."**

I explained everything to Alia in that courtyard. I explained how I had first been turned by force, how I beheaded our dominus 100 years later, how I walked the Earth alone and dejected for so long. I even told her about Eric and Nora, my children, and the joy they brought me.

She listened in rapt silence, her eyes wide. But my sister, the druidess, being a devout believer in magic, fairies, and the otherworld had an open mind. She even used a very small amount of magic herself, which I assumed was some sort of witchcraft. Most witchcraft based magic was conjured from fire, while hers was based off light and healing. She believes her abilities are the result of a fairy blessing her as a newborn babe. In my time it was not uncommon for an entire religion to emerge and develop from the unexplained as the beliefs of my people had.

I also noticed Sookie was hanging on my every word as I spoke, or rather as she listened to my mind, completely immersed in the brief history of my immortal unlife.

After having a lengthy discussion about our separate experiences so far in Rome I found that I could no longer ignore the dull aching pang in my abdomen that had been growing dangerously worse as the morning progressed. My discomfort was starting to become visibly apparent when I hunched over and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Godric?" Sookie asked turning to look at me.

"I believe I have contracted a human ailment. It has been 2000 years since I fell ill, and I have forgotten the unpleasantness that accompanies it."

"Well what's wrong?" Sookie probed putting her hand on my forehead. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Indeed." I answered. "But it is not like a pain of an injury. It is much more… irritating. My abdomen feels hollow."

She started laughing which caused me to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I think you need to eat. That's hunger Godric." She said whilst giggling.

"I must disagree. I do not feel the overwhelming need for coitus which accompanies hunger." I said stating the obvious.

She gasped which made me realize she thought I must not want to have coitus with her. I would love nothing more than to couple with her given the opportunity. It was just that my pain was not associated with hunger. I was ill as indicated by my lack of enthusiasm to pound her into oblivion this very moment. If truth be told, were we not in our current predicament and in such dire circumstances, I would most likely be slowly and calculatedly seducing the beautiful woman until she was mine. I found myself drawn to her in every way, and the more I learned about her the more I wanted her.

Her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. "Godric you do realize I can read your every thought?"

* * *

><p>After recovering from my humiliating deepest desires being ousted and being fed human food by Sookie and Alia, I departed to bathe in the water reservoir in the atrium. This normally would have been a serious offence punishable by death, but as Titus had little use for water it is unlikely he would care nor ever find out.<p>

Before I bathed, Alia had insisted that my first meal in 2000 years be a special one, so along with Sookie's assistance they prepared a mullet and fat dormouse. Alia exclaimed that the fat rodent and fish were delicacies that usually only wealthy Romans could afford to eat. Sookie however stated "That's just disgusting." But she graciously helped my sister prepare the meal despite her reservations. I had requested a side item of blood from the dormouse but both ladies refused me quite sternly. Instead my side items were sliced figs, grapes and olives.

When I was finished eating I felt very satisfied. The meal was tasty but not quite as delicious as blood. I wondered if my inclination for the red liquid would ever subside.

We continued to talk after that, and when I discovered from Sookie that Mark Antony knew the Pythoness, we formed a very extensive plan. It had taken me a few minutes to come to terms with the verifiable certainty that we must associate with such a vile creature as Mark Antony, the man who led the Roman legions in conquest against my fatherland. I wished nothing more than to sodomize the man and rip off his flaccid cock. Then make him watch while I licked the blood from it.

I chastised myself for thinking such thoughts as I tried to expel them from my mind. It was time for me to live anew, repaint my blank canvas if you will. But old habits die hard, and I am not sure I will ever be able to fully change my primal nature.

An hour later the three of us were making our way through the ancient stone streets of Rome to the domus of Julia Antonia, mother of Markus Antonius.

"I still don't like the idea of you guys acting like my slaves. It just doesn't seem right." Sookie protested.

"It is the logical choice. Antony believes you to be a noble-born Roman, it will be expected that you have servants. You must act superior to us. We will only speak when you visibly give us your permission to so."

"You must stick your nose high into the sky and look as if you are making disparaging remarks. It will help us deceive the Roman swine." Alia chuckled. She had inferred what Sookie said. I had forgotten how intelligent and astute my sister was.

"I can do it. I might not like it but I'll do it." Sookie sighed.

"It would even help if you hit one of us. I prefer it me." I tried to tell her.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to hit you Godric."

"A small slap on the backside of the head. I will not even feel it. I assure you, I am quite accustomed to pain."

"If she does not want to raise her hand to one of us, perhaps she could threaten to strike us." Alia suggested.

My sister and Sookie seemed to be getting along brilliantly. Alia still believed Sookie was some sort of fairy, or at least part fairy since Sookie had explained that her parents were both human. My sister was adamant that knowledge within the druid guild proclaimed that fairies sometimes had the ability of telepathy and magic of life, breathing light into darkness as she had done to me on the roof top.

Alia believed that Sookie was unintentionally trying to stop me from burning in the sun with her magic. Since she had no idea what she was doing the fae magic granted her desires by making me human. I could not be simply transformed into a human so we were sent back in time to a point before I was turned. The magic worked, granting Sookie's wishes that I not be harmed by the sun anymore, albeit in a very backwards way. It was a compelling explanation.

I felt a soft hand reach out for mine as we walked. Sookie intertwined our fingers, and I was momentarily taken aback. I glanced over at her, and she was absentmindedly looking ahead with an expression of determination on her face.

I squeezed her hand and smiled. I may not be vampire anymore nor have a right to claim her, but this woman was most assuredly becoming mine. I had already become hers the moment she stepped on that roof top.

**A/N:** Please take a moment and give your feedback!


	4. Candied Lemons on Warm Summer Nights

**A/N:** Thank you to Reinla my editor and Navidasti my historical researcher for your dedicated work on this chapter! Check out Reinla's story "All I Ever Wanted" It's a wonderful story! Her writer name on this website is xwildxdreamer but you can find the link to her WP page through my profile.

I never did actually mention this because I thought ya'll could figure it out, but the bold dialogue is anything spoken in a language other than English. It indicates that Sookie is reading their minds to understand what they are saying.

* * *

><p>"Godric what are you doing?" Sookie whispered, looking up at me from her chair at the table. I had taken the goblet of wine from her hand when she picked it up, acting as if she had retrieved it to hand to me.<p>

"It will be expected that your slave test your beverage for poison before you drink it." I feigned dejection as I looked at the ground and bowed to her.

Her eyes shifted to Mark Antony and Julius Caesar who were now looking at her with rapt attention. "Poison? Are you serious? Do they really poison people?"

"Quite Serious." I answered. "It was very common, and they believe you to be either the daughter of a foreign dignitary or part of a conquered noble family who was incorporated into Rome. They will expect it."

"Then neither of us will be drinking it!" She hissed under her breath quietly, even though they could not understand a word she was saying.

"Do not fear." I tried to assure. "They will not poison you when they do not even know of your political allegiances."

"Very well," she waved her hand imperiously as she turned back towards Antony and Caesar. I smiled inside at her antics as she tried to play the part. Sookie Stackhouse was the most humble and down to Earth woman I have ever met, and she was now forced into the role of an aristocrat.

We had to quickly adapt when we were thrust into this situation, having only expected to confront Antony at his mother's home to request an audience with the Pythoness. Instead, we were greeted by a dozen Roman guards who had orders to escort Sookie to Caesar's palace should she return. Now she was being wined and dined while they dubiously scrutinized her with skepticism. Ancient Roman aristocrats dwelled in a cloud of suspicion, plots, and political maneuvering.

I sipped the wine as an obedient slave would and handed it back to her. Alia was standing duteously on the other side of Sookie with her head bowed. We had agreed that she would remain quiet since female slaves typically did not speak unless asked a direct question.

Caesar looked at Sookie and spoke. **"Markus Antonius informs me my lady, that it is you I have to thank for foiling the senators diabolical plot to strike me asunder."**

I detested Julius Caesar as much as Antony. They were equally responsible for the destruction of my people.

Sookie knew what he said but she waited for me to 'translate,' so as not to rouse suspicion. I turned to Sookie with a straight face and said, "He says he is a cock-sucking bastard who enjoys licking the shriveled balls of Markus Antonius in the public latrines."

Sookie was taking a drink of her wine, and she nearly choked on it when I spoke. Caesar and Antony looked at her curiously. "Godric, don't make me laugh! They will suspect. I can't believe you sometimes!"

I turned to Caesar and dramatically twirled my hand in front of my body as I bowed sarcastically low. I had seen this on a television sitcom once and thought it to be quite amusing. **"My domina graciously accepts your thanks, oh noble and imperious master of Rome. She is happy to serve you as your loyal subject."**

**"Speaking of the ghastly conspiracy that those rebellious senators plotted in the darkest bowels of Rome,"** Caesar asked, **"How did you, my lady, become so cognizant of the treachery at hand to warn Markus Antonius?"**

I turned to Sookie, "He says he has no penis because it was devoured by cockroaches when he dipped it in the darkest bowels of Markus Antonius."

Sookie bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter and furrowed her brow to give the impression of distress. "Godric, you are awful! I swear! Caesar is looking at you when you say those things!"

I turned back to Caesar and 'translated.' **"My domina says she saw a few vile-looking men, who she thought might be senators. As she is a woman and unfamiliar with these matters, she was quite uncertain. It was the knives she saw clutched in their hands, and the name Caesar falling from their lips in the most dubious manner that had her concerned."**

**"It is quite fortunate that Rome is blessed to have such an intelligent and observant lady as yourself, Sookie Stackhouse. Most women are quite oblivious and foolish. Such a lady as you must feel quite honored to be in my presence,"** Caesar said wiping his mouth with a towel and looking at Sookie with more interest. I noticed his eyes rake over her, and I wanted to reach across the table and rip them from their sockets.

"He says he is but a worm that grovels before your feet. He is unworthy to share the same air, unworthy to sit in the glorious presence of a beautiful and stunning lady such as yourself, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie's face turned crimson and she smiled. Caesar thought it was because she was flattered by his attention. I continued to stand straight faced, staring blankly ahead, which made her giggle more when she glanced up at me. It was quite endearing and I struggled to keep my lips from twitching into a smile.

"Godric," she said from her seat beside me, her eyes widening, and craning her neck to look up at me as I stood at her shoulder, my hands clasped behind my back. "I forgot to tell you. When I was standing on the steps of the theatre, I detected a senator entering the building who was glamoured by a vampire. Do you think a vampire was behind his assassination attempt?"

I remembered Titus's proclamation when I was first hurtled back to this time period. He bragged that his most hated enemy would be destroyed, and that on the next day Rome would be forever changed.

As I thought deeply on the matter, Fluvia, Mark Antony's wife, put a grape in her mouth and began to speak. **"Markus, dearest husband, have you any news on the murdered Roman boys?"**

Realization swept across my mind. **"My domina wishes to know of what murders you speak?"**

Titus had an affinity for draining Roman noble boys. Their blood tasted better because of their rich diet and he had a nasty inclination for young males. He would buy slaves and fatten them up, only to drain them. I was one of the few he kept long term. He kept Alia as well under the pretense of cleaning the domus, but we knew it was because suspicion would be roused further without at least one female slave in his possession. Originally, he kept us because he found our tattoo's interesting and different, but he had grown a perverse attachment to me over the years.

Fluvia looked at Sookie without acknowledging my presence. **"Have you not heard my dear? For months high-born boys have been found upon the streets come morning, the poor children murdered in the night by a demon."**

**"The unfortunate boys were slaughtered in a most offensive manner,"** Antony said shaking his head and stuffing his mouth with mullet. **"They had strange bites upon their neck, their faces sunken in as if their souls had been drawn out through the small punctures."**

**"We have our suspicions who the culprit is,"** Caesar said rubbing his abdomen from stuffing his face full of too much food. I would love nothing more than to rip his guts out and stuff them up his anal cavity. **"There is a Roman noble who has been living in the city for several months, always lurking at night. He has never been seen during the day, but claims to be a follower of Nox. He is a curious fellow indeed, a very unnatural character."**

I looked at Sookie. "Nox is the Roman goddess of night. Her followers typically come out only during dark to gaze upon the heavens."

"Could it be Titus?" Sookie asked.

"I believe so. He is using Nox as an excuse to not be out during the day."

**"Do you know of Titus Markus Batiatus?"** Antony asked, recognizing the name of their suspect. The name Titus sounded the same in both languages.

"Crap," Sookie said. "I shouldn't have said his name. What do we tell him?"

My mind quickly grasped for an explanation to give the disgraceful Antony. **"My noble domina has only heard the name spoken from the lips of her closest family friend here in Rome."**

**"And who would this family friend be?"** Caesar inquired curiously.

"Sookie, I believe we can use this opportunity to gain access to the woman we seek."

"I think so too. We should request to be taken to the Pythoness. I really don't like being here, and I want to leave as soon as possible. It's getting close to sunset." She looked at me with worried eyes. "I don't want you and Alia to have to go back to that place Godric."

"I am sorry Sookie," I said softly. "There is no other way."

**"The family friend is a former Oracle of Delphi. My domina was sent here from her home in Thrace, by her family, to study under the noble priestess. But our caravan was robbed on the outskirts of the city, which is why she sought refuge in a strange home on the morning she was found by you Markus Antonius. She sent me and her other slave,"** I nodded toward Alia. **"To try and find the home of the Oracle, but alas, only the driver of our carriage knew the location, and he was killed in the outlandish skirmish. We barely escaped with our lives as the wretched thieves pursued us relentlessly through the Roman roads."**

Caesar, Antony, and Fluvia all stared at Sookie with a new sense of respect and reverence.

**"Oh dear gods!"** Fluvia exclaimed. **"What an extraordinary tale! You are truly fortunate that you yourself were not killed by the wicked vultures."**

**"Indeed,"** Caesar said wide-eyed. **"We know of the former Pythia. She hales not far from here, and I occasionally seek her prophetic advice on political matters."**

**"She is a quite revered figure among the Roman upper-class,"** Fluvia said in a hushed voice. **"No one has actually ever seen her. She only sends her aides out to consult with Antony when Caesar tasks him to seek her out. And she will only accept visitors at night because she consults the gods during all hours of the day."**

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Godric? Maybe she won't even see us?"

"We need only convince them to take you to her. I will know the right words so you will be granted an audience with her."

"But you have to go back to Titus before nightfall or he will come after you and Alia. I have no idea how to speak in their language."

"I can give you the proper words to gain entrance. After that Sookie you must use your intuition. You must try to reach out to the Pythoness' mind. You must inform her of everything that has happened. And you must tell her that Titus is openly draining Roman noble boys, putting the entire vampire population of Rome at risk of being exposed. I believe she will sense you reaching out to her and understand you as you understand the Romans when they speak in a different language."

I turned back to the leaders of Rome and directed my attention at Antony. **"My domina would be most indebted to you, noble sir, if she could be escorted to the home of the Pythia. She will be known and allowed entrance within. She has ordered me and her other slave to go collect provisions for her in the market if you would be kind enough to give us directions to the domus of the Oracle."**

**"I would be honored to assist you in your most virtuous and honorable design!"** Antony exclaimed.

**"Yes, after all my lady, we are in your debt, for you have gained favor among us."** Caesar stood as he spoke. **"Markus Antonius will grant your request."**

Finally, our plans were coming to fruition, but we must move quickly before Titus sensed our deception. And I feared that if Alia and I remained in his clutches for one more night our lives would be in peril. This was our only hope. The Pythoness was our escape. Antony gave me the directions to the domus of the Pythoness, and I requested that Sookie be excused momentarily to give me my instructions in the market. Alia and I followed her outside as the Roman's watched us leave.

Once outside, Sookie and Alia embraced, and my sister walked down the steps to give Sookie and I a moment to speak.

"I can't stand you guys going back to that place for one more night. I have this dismal feeling that this might be the last time I see you Godric." She looked down and frowned.

Stepping inches in front of her, I put my hand on her chin and raised her gaze to mine. "Sookie," I whispered, looking into her concerned eyes. "I give you my word that neither Titus, nor a thousand demons as malicious as he, can keep me apart from you."

"I'm so sorry I got us into this mess." She blinked as the tears in her eyes began to well. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't used my freak of nature disability to plop us here in the past, you wouldn't be all battered and bruised up, and we wouldn't be in such danger."

"And I would have met the sun. I would have never gotten to know what an extraordinary person you are little one. You are the first human I have ever truly gotten to know since I was made a vampire. You have given me a chance to right all the wrongs of my past."

She smiled and put her hand on mine as it slid to cup her cheek. "How do you feel being a human now?"

"It is different. There are some aspects I like, for example, experiencing the warmth of the sun again. I do not remember anything about what it was like to be a human. I have a few fleeting memories of people I knew such as Alia, and certain events I recall. But I do not remember what it felt like. It is strange."

"Do you like it?"

I frowned. "I do not dislike it, however, I desire to be what I once was, a vampire. I feel as if I have lost something, an important part of myself. Although, many of the vampire tendencies are such habit for me that they are ingrained within me."

"I know. I can hear what you're thinking. You're trying to sniff my scent and frustrated because you can't smell it like you did on the roof in Dallas."

My lips quivered in a small smile as I put my other hand on her face and stepped so close that my chest pressed against hers.

"Then you must also know what else I am thinking this very moment," I dared thickly.

"Yes," she whispered in a shaky breath.

"And it does not frighten you?" I coaxed, my eyes sweeping across her face.

She shook her head as she returned my gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to read your thoughts."

"Do not apologize little one. You are coming to understand me as no other living soul ever has. I can hide nothing from you while my body is human. And yet, you look at me with eyes full of affection. I always thought that if I revealed my true self to another being, they would be so repulsed that they could not bear to look at me. You can see my inner beast, yet here you remain. I have been stripped of my power, yet here you remain, looking at me with those eyes."

**"Godric, we must go brother. Nightfall will be upon us soon."** Alia mumbled apologetically as she approached us.

I felt the adrenaline pump through my body, an odd but invigorating sensation. I bent my mouth down to Sookies, so closely that our breath mingled together, and I caressed my lips to hers. Ah, this closely to her I recognized the smallest glimmer of the scent I noticed in Dallas. But it was not her scent that compelled me to this woman. She was a beautiful person, within and on the outside. My hands lowered to her back, pulling our bodies tightly against each other, and I gently captured her plump bottom lip in my teeth, something I have wanted to do for some time. After pressing my lips to hers one last time, I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I will see you tonight little one," I promised. "And do not forget the words, tell the Pythoness that you too like the smell of candied lemons on warm summer nights." I repeated the phrase in Latin several times for her so she would not forget.

She nodded and smiled. "Be safe," she whispered before turning to walk back into the palace.

I watched her leave before joining my sister at the bottom of the steps. Yes, this ravishing human, Sookie Stackhouse, has managed to capture my heart. A heart I once thought was incapable of such tenderness. I was once known as death, as the most frightening vampire who ever walked the Earth, now I was but a mere mortal who was bewitched, enamored, enraptured! I have been charmed by the most captivating treasure I have ever laid my eyes on. I was her hostage, a prisoner on the end of her leash. She tempted me without even realizing it and she was mine. I reveled in the feeling of it.

**A/N:** Please take a moment and give your feedback!


	5. Pythia of Delphi

**A/N:** Thank you to Reinla a.k.a. xwildxdreamer for beta reading and Navidasti for your historical research!

**Writing Schedule:**  
>Wednesdays: "Tumbling Down the Rabbit Hole" update<br>Sundays: "Whispers on the Wind" update

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Oracle has resided within the walls of this great temple since before my birth.<strong>" Mark Antony craned his neck to look up at the crumbling stone building. We were in the middle of nowhere; scrub, brush, and dirt dotted the landscape. "**We believe her to be blessed by the gods, for she has lived longer than any known person. Our war records reveal that the Pythia was brought to Rome 147 years ago, when the sanctuary at Delphi fell to the great Roman Empire. Some believe she has been blessed by Apollo himself. Caesar gives her sanctuary here, in exchange for her prophetic council.**"

Antony looked at me and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "**I suppose you know not a word I speak, fair maiden. I could speak many a profane primp to you, and you would be completely unaware of my brazen tongue. I could profess of the fire you make burn in my loins when I look upon your ample breasts, and you would know not.**" He smiled arrogantly. "**I could tell you of the desire I have to lick your dainty toes while you wiggle them upon my lips, and you would know not. I could confess to you…**"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the door, leaving Antony standing at the bottom of the steps mid-sentence.

I lifted the ornate knocker and banged three times. My heart started to beat more rapidly in my chest as I stood on the steps and waited. What if I didn't say the words that Godric told me correctly? What if the Pythoness turned me away? Antony would think I lied and become even more suspicious of me. Even worse, our plans to get Godric and Alia out of that prison and away from Titus would be in jeopardy. What would happen when Titus showed up with Godric and the Pythoness had no idea why they were here?

The door slowly creaked open, and I was greeted by darkness.

"Um, hello?" I said, peering into the shadowed room beyond the door. There was no movement, no sound, nobody waiting on the other side. It was eerie as hell. I looked over my shoulder at Mark Antony.

He pointed at the door. "You must enter alone fair maiden, for I am not permitted entrance within the Sanctuary."

I turned back around and took a deep breath. Slowly taking a step, I entered the darkness beyond the door. I continued to walk further in the room. I saw no one.

The door slammed shut behind me, and I quickly whirled around.

"**Good day der cheche.**" A young woman standing at the door said as she turned to me. She had a friendly face but was dressed oddly, even for this time period. She had on shorts, which I didn't even think existed yet. "**Dat slimy swine make me heebie jeebies get da creepers. Why cheche does ye make your presence here upon our humble house of horrors?**" She chuckled.

"**Um, I too like the smell of candied lemons on warm summer nights,**" I said in Latin as Godric had taught me.

"**Huh?**" She said, curling her lip up so high her top gum showed and her nose scrunched up. "**Lemons?**"

"**I too like the smell of candied lemons on warm summer nights,**" I repeated.

"**What wrong with ye der cheche? Ye a half wit? Been sniffin' da horse exhaust down at da stable have ye? Always da ones ye never expectin' be da ones who are da worst. Oh, forgettin' me manneristic greets, me name is Assbellfugradiabylinia Ursdalabayforkalia, but ye can say me name just Ass. All da people, and all da spooks just call me Ass.**"

"I don't know… uh… Hi Ass… My name is Sookie." I was so confused. Godric was sure the phrase would work. But the woman hadn't turned me away. I was also having a difficult time following what she was saying.

"**For what tongue ye yack der cheche? Ah, Whatforever. I know what ye be seekin'. Ye want da audience with da great Pythia of Delphi?**"

I nodded my head.

"**Ye know what rollin' from me tongue in me head? How ye know of da jingle jangle I be yackin'? No one ever understandin' a word of da Ass. Ye see in da Ass brains?**"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"**Slap me stupefied and strip me Syphilis. Ye one a dem der fates? A spook are ye of the fate sort?**"

I raised my eyebrow. I had no idea what a fate or a spook was.

"**Whatforever. Da Pythia be wakin' up from her 'death sleep' soon.**" She shook her head and opened her eyes really wide when she sarcastically said death sleep. "**She be seein' ye den. For, she be hugely interested in da likes of ye, and I maginin' she probably even expectin' ye cheche. Or was ye name Sucky ye yacked? I be da assistant of da Pythia. Yep, she save Ass from a great forsakenin'. Pulled Ass right out da crack of damnation she did. We not ever get no fate visitors here unless da council be meetin' on matter of import. Bunch a spooky rat droppin' hocus pocus cock pebbles if ye ask da Ass. Every one of da ambassadors on da spook council full of pompous yackin' and no wackin', except da Pythia of course who be representin' da pale darkies. We get lots of spooks of dat sort as ye be imaginin'. Da blood sippin' sort if ye know what Ass mean. Dey be comin' and goin' all hours of da night lookin' around like dey want a piece of da Ass. Did ye know da Pythia see in da brains too? Come Sucky, I wanna show ye me pickled eyeballs.**"

* * *

><p>I fondly thought of today as I sat at the table. I had spent the entire day with Sookie, and it was the most enjoyable and memorable time I have experienced in so very long. I touched my lips with my fingertips as I remembered the feel of them against her mouth, her lips softly brushing against mine. I remembered how my hand caressed her soft face, oh her skin was so very soft, her eyes so very trusting as she looked up at me with what I could only describe as devotion and trust.<p>

I do not know how any human could trust me so fiercely, but she did, and I trusted her with equal fervor. I would put my life in her hands and not think twice, as I am now with the Pythia.

I longed for the feel of Sookie in my arms again. I never imagined how right it would feel to pull her against my body and become lost in her beautiful eyes. I do not remember ever looking so deeply into the eyes of a woman, looking so deeply into them and seeing everything I felt and desired reflected back.

"Do you love her?" Alia asked, handing me a goblet of water.

"She is claimed by another in the future, but he is unworthy of her," I hissed, my fond mood quickly turning sour at the thought of the young Vampire who Sookie smelled of on the rooftop in Dallas.

"Are you so sure of this brother? Perhaps her lover in the future cherishes her as you do."

"No." I slammed the goblet down on the table. But I was more shocked and angry at the term lover than anything. "I cannot bear to tell her of Bill Compton's treachery. I cannot bear to break her heart."

"Are you so sure he has deceived her? Perhaps…"

I stared up at my sister with eyes full of rage, and she stopped speaking. "Sister, my people do background checks on all new vampires, demons as you call them, when they enter my territory."

"What is a background check?"

"In the future, many records are kept concerning ones affairs. My underlings obtain these records to find out information about any newcomers. In Bill Compton's case, I had a close acquaintance that served in the court of Queen Sophie-Ann, the monarch who holds dominion over the adjacent territory to mine; the same territory that Sookie hales from."

"And what did your acquaintance tell you brother?"

I took a drink of my water. "That Bill Compton worked as a procurer for the Queen, and that he was on a special mission in the village of Bon Temps, the same village that Sookie lives in." I looked at my sister's confused face. "A procurer is an individual who works for high ranking officials. He obtains human meals for them. Sometimes he is given the task of a bounty to procure a special human of interest."

"You believe this Be-el Cock-ton," She said the name slowly trying to pronounce it. "You believe he was tasked to procure Sookie?"

"Yes, perhaps because of her unique smell, which most likely indicates her blood is flavorful to vampires, or perhaps because of her telepathic gift," I said.

"Then why brother? Why did you not warn her before you attempted to meet the sun?"

I looked away. "You must understand sister. Such a small matter as a procurement is, or rather was, a small insignificance in the grand scheme of things. So many other vile things plagued my mind, vile things that were occurring in the world." My voice lowered in regret. "At the time the information mattered little to me. I did not know Sookie as I know her now."

"And now she has captured your heart, brother."

"It matters not how I feel sister. A chaste kiss is one thing but Sookie will never yield to me. Her heart belongs to Bill Compton, and I cannot be so cruel to tell her that she gave her love and her innocence to a disloyal man."

"You know brother that you cannot hide Cock-ton's deception from her. She will pull it from your mind. And I tell you this brother, she does not love him as much as you might think. I have seen the way she looks upon you. It is the look of a woman falling in love."

"Perhaps," I sighed.

"I suppose this demon that claims her in the future matters not. For she is here now, with you in the present. And you have the chance, brother, to love her, to take her as a wife, to have children with her."

My eyes widened, and I gasped. "Children?" I breathed.

"Yes, of course brother. Is such a notion so foreign to your thinking? Is this not what all couples in love aspire to accomplish in life?"

"I have always avoided such impossible notions." I was suddenly overcome by the realization that I was capable of rooting my seed in the womb of a woman. I rubbed my hand over my mouth and chin to quell the desire that started to blaze deep within me, the desire to take Sookie to my bed and make passionate love to her.

I closed my eyes imagining what she would look like lying under me as I pleasured her body. Curiosity overwhelmed my senses as I wondered how she would feel as I spread her silky legs and slid my length inside her, making her hot sex stretch around me, milking me of my seed. My erection grew stiff and hard in wanton desire, and I yearned with the need to run to a hidden place and relieve myself as images of Sookie flashed across my mind.

I wanted to slip away from this table. I wanted to disappear to a secret spot and wrap my hand around my aching cock while I envisioning her atop me as I lifted her body up and down, while I fantasized of her under me on her hands and knees as I grabbed her hips and thrust into her with reckless abandon, while I imagined her on her back with her legs over my shoulders as I pushed into her with deep powerful movements, burying my length in her fully. My name would fall from her lips as she screamed in pleasure. Oh by the gods, I wanted this woman! I needed her, I longed for her. I rubbed my hand through my hair and shifted in my chair uncomfortably at the feel of my sensitive erection throbbing against the seam of my pants. I looked up at Alia with the eyes of a man that held a forbidden secret.

If I had such brazen thoughts around Sookie, she would know. She would see everything that danced within my mind. She already knew of my desire for her, and it had been so very hard to keep the explicit thoughts at bay when I looked upon her today. There had been several instances when I looked upon her body admiring her, when I thought she was not looking, forgetting that she knew everything. She would turn to me with blushing cheeks and knowing eyes. I would clear my throat and swallow hard trying to replace my fiery thoughts with more gentlemanly intentions. But I was no gentleman, and I have never been so. My desire for her was like an insatiable animal that pursued what it wanted relentlessly.

"I thought you had two children, brother." Alia said, bringing me back to the here and now. "You spoke of the Viking and the Briton."

"Yes," I said hoarsely, drawing in a deep breath of air and trying to gather myself. "But these are not children grown from the seed of my body, only children of my blood, magically mingled with theirs to form an eternal bond that strengthens over the ages. I love them as fiercely as I would any child of my flesh."

"Tell me of them brother. Tell me of the Viking." She sat down across from me and put her chin on her hand, staring at me with soft eyes.

I smiled. "I spent centuries with my child Eric Northman. Just he and I, taking the world in the palm of our hands. He loves being a vampire. Loves it so much, and he has a zest for life that inspires me." I closed my eyes sadly. "Oh, how I miss him."

"What will become of him now that you are here? Now that you will not have the opportunity to make him as you were?"

I frowned and looked away. "He will die in battle, a young man who has not yet seen the wonders of the world, not yet discovered the greatness of love and life. He will not even be born for another 1000 years. My eyes will never gaze upon his face again." I felt wetness upon my cheek and reached up to wipe it away with the back of my hand.

"Do not be sad brother." Alia said softly, putting her hand on mine. "If it is written in your destiny, then you will see your Viking once again."

I forced a smile as I looked back to my sister's eyes. Perhaps she was right. But the only way to see Eric again was if I was turned to a vampire, and I refuse to damn myself into the role of Titus' progeny. I would not walk at his side again, nor would I repeat the sad errors of my past. I rejoiced in the opportunity to lead a different life, a life worthy of honor and dignity. I would willingly walk into the sun the first day I rose before I lived one night with Titus as my maker.

I suddenly felt my body swaying as my eyes started to close.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Alia said, coming around the table and supporting my weight with her body.

"I know not, sister. The death sleep seems to pull at me. I can no longer fight it," I whispered.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"I slumbered for the day in Dallas, before Sookie brought us here."

"So you have been human for two full cycles of the sun, nearly three. Your body cannot remain awake for such a lengthy time brother. You must sleep eight hours within one cycle."

"Look sister, out of the window. For night has fallen and I cannot sleep. Titus awakens from his slumber. Go sister, run! Hide in the courtyard while Titus prepares to travel to the Pythia. I do not want you to fall in his clutches before we leave. He will be so preoccupied with his task that he will not think of you if his eyes do not fall upon you. Go Alia!"

"Brother," she cried. "I cannot leave you in such a state."

"You forget yourself sister. I may be five years younger than you in appearance. But I have walked the Earth for 2000 years. I have survived battles with supernatural beings that could rip fiery chasms in the Earth and monstrous creatures that could devour the souls from a dozen humans at once. I will survive the likes of Titus."

* * *

><p>I had been listening to Ass ramble on about every subject known to man for the better part of an hour when she finally left me in some sort of library so she could go to attend the Ancient Pythoness. It was finally night time and she had risen. My mind wandered to Godric. I hoped he was okay. I hoped Titus still planned to bring him here tonight. I hated this. I hated not knowing what was happening, if he was safe or in danger.<p>

I heard a woman speaking in a strange language from the entrance way of the library and I stood from my chair, turning to face her.

I looked at her face, which was old, imperious, and serene. Her clouded eyes stared back at me, no pupils present, only milky orbs boring into me with shock and curiosity. She was garbed in simple black robes that flowed to the ground, her streaks of long gray and white hair flowed over her shoulders in uneven waves.

She spoke again, and I had no clue what she was saying. I couldn't read her mind. But then again, of course I couldn't. She was a vampire.

I took a deep breath and once again said the phrase that Godric told me. "**I too like the smell of candied lemons on warm summer nights.**"

Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she stared at me. Then she leaned her head back and laughed hysterically. I furrowed my eyebrows with concern. Maybe she had no clue what I was talking about.

"I am highly allergic to lemons and warm nights enhance the smell. Makes the crystallized honey encasing the lemons sticky and allows the aroma of the citrus to overpower the senses. Only a great friend would know of this and set you to jest upon me in such a manner," she said in modern English, a smile stretched across her wrinkled face.

"How do you know my language?" I gasped.

"Who knows how I know the things I know, my child. Even I am in awe of the wonders of this world," she said approaching me.

She slowly made her way to a chair, and settled herself in it, muttering something under her breath that I could not understand.

"Sookie Stackhouse, of Bon Temps Louisiana, traveled here from 2000 years in the future and half way around the Earth, part fae with the gift of telepathy. I have dreamed of you often. I never thought I would lay eyes on you, child. It was a very long time ago when I first dreamed of you, but you were never far from my thoughts. So long ago, when I was still a young human woman. That was about 1000 years ago, or maybe it was 1100," she sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "I have lost track of time. Life can be tedious."

"So it's true that I'm part…"

"Ah, life back then," she interrupted. "It was so carefree. I had so many hopes and dreams. To have a family, to raise children. Little did I know what my father had planned when he took me to the annual Theophania festival at Delphi. I remember entering the Apollo temple and being offered up to the priests there by my father in exchange for favors and blessings. They only accepted the most beautiful virgin girls to serve in the temple you see. And oh my beauty was considered one of the highest caliber. I became a hand maiden to a nasty Pythia who beat me often. It was a terrible life. One night she beat me so severely I fainted in the toxic fumes of the pyres. That is the first time I dreamed of you in the future, Sookie Stackhouse. That is when the priests decided I had the gift of the Oracle. That is when they decided I would be the next Pythia. They usually only chose the eldest virgins at the temple because of the agonizing life a Pythia had to endure, but they chose me. I was only eighteen."

I looked down at my hands. "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Do not be sorry, child," she sighed. "For it was my destiny. But at the time I cried. Oh did I cry, for becoming a Pythia was a death sentence. The Oracles only lived a few years, their life leeched away by the toxic fumes of the pyres that induced their false prophecies."

I wondered how the Ancient Pythoness lived to be so old as a human and why the poison fumes didn't kill her. She had to have been at least in her eighties or nineties when she was turned, if not older.

"Interesting question," she said dryly. She had read my mind! "I too wondered the same thing as the years passed, as I aged from a young woman to a matured woman to an elderly woman. I never died. I never got sick. In fact, I aged slowly. I served in the temple for 600 years as an Oracle. 600 hundred years I lived as a human, or so I thought I was human." She leaned forward and stared at me intensely, knowledge and intelligence dancing in the depths of her milky eyes. "But I would come to know otherwise, that like you my child, I am part fae, born of a halfling mother."

She leaned so close to me that I flinched, but I remained still.

"Do you want to know a secret child?" She grinned causing the wrinkles on her face to deepen. "I was not a virgin. My human father rid himself of me as punishment for my indiscretions. I became pregnant and bore a child. After the child was born, he took me to the temple to be rid of his disgraceful daughter. He told the priests I was a virgin. Later, I would learn he sold my child to slave traders. It took me centuries to learn what became of the babe after I was sent to the temple. For the longest time I did not understand the visions that came to me regarding my child. It all seemed so foreign and alien."

"That's terrible." I cried. "What happened to the poor baby?"

"I learned that the slave traders sold the newborn babe off to a man. A man that turned out to be a relative of mine. As fortunate would have it, he was my grandfather, and he was a full blooded fae. My half fae mother had begged him to intervene on behalf of the child of his blood-line. He saved the child from a life of miserable servitude. I have lived over a millennium, 600 years as a human-fae and 400 years as a vampire, and I never got to touch my child's face in all that time. All I have had of her to remember is a name. The name I blessed her with before we were parted."

"What was her name?"

She reached out and put her hand on my face. "Her name was, Sookie," she whispered, a single blood tear trailing down her pale and wrinkled cheek.

**A/N:** Please take a moment and give your feedback!


	6. The Family

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Writing Schedule:**  
>Wednesdays: "Tumbling Down the Rabbit Hole" update<br>Sundays: "Whispers on the Wind" update

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Pythoness<strong>

Old bones, ancient soul, and standing upon the top of the world with knowing eyes. It is not brilliance that grips me, only a heightened understanding of things. I sense the cold aroma of fae tears in the air, the sound of subtle movements across from me, and the aura that makes me squint my blind eyes, for it blazes with the brightness of a thousand suns. Our destines led us to this juncture, across the barren road of time, millenniums apart we have been. Across the wind swept Earth, across the vast waters that the civilization of men had yet to traverse.

The girl was taken from me and plunged into a world so strange and bizarre it confounded me for centuries. But she was taken to a softer, kinder world. From the time she could stand, she was baptized in the waters of contentment. Though she has had her own trials in life, she was spared something far more sinister. Had she not been taken, she would have been left to pit her wits and will against the darkest of mankind.

My visions told me that she would one day return to me, my daughter, my long lost daughter that I have longed to be reunited with. So long ago it was that I had my last vision of her, for I thought she had met her demise. I regretfully gave my daughter up for dead. The visions told me she would return to me with a hope, or she would not return at all. I know not what this hope is, only that it is a hope to change a great injustice and set not only her life in motion how it was meant to be, but mine as well.

The girl sighed heavily, mere inches away. "Are you telling me that you are my mother and Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse just took me in?"

"Yes, my child. Your great grandfather, Niall Brigant, took you to the future and enchanted the Stackhouses. They believed you were of their seed."

"So I'm not even related to them?"

"Over there, child," I said, pointing to a dust covered shelf across the room. "Retrieve the scroll, and open it. I have kept records of our lineage."

I have seen in my visions almost every moment of my child's life, stretched across my 1000 years, a moment here, a moment there. I have witnessed her happiest occasions, her saddest hours, and even her sunrises and sunsets. I have glimpsed every member of her charmed family of the future. I cried when I observed as she endured a monstrous uncle. I laughed when I watched her engage in play combat with her brother Jason. I cringed watching the shifty young vampire, Bill Compton, weasel his way into her heart. I spent years learning the language of the future that she speaks, years discerning and interpreting the words that I heard spoken in my visions, preparing for this very moment, even when I knew not if it would pass.

Those visions ceased many centuries ago for me. The last prophecy I foresaw of the girl of my flesh, pictured her standing upon the top of a large structure with a vampire who looked like a very young man. I sensed he was older than even I, approximately 2000 years old. But then again, if I were still alive in that time, I would be a vampire of 2400 years, 3000 years if you included my fae-human life. The vampire who stood upon the roof with her in the future had resolved himself to end his existence. I knew not why, only that Sookie did not like it and attempted to stop it. Then the vampire rushed at her, and that was the last I knew of my daughter. I feared she met her demise after I had that vision. There was nothing but silence. So the girl, given up for dead, returns to me.

Not dead at all… only returned to her past, my present, and fate has crossed our paths once again.

"A family tree?" Sookie said opening the scroll.

"Yes, my child. Look upon the scroll, and you will see that Niall had two wives, both human. His first wife bore my mother, Rosalina Brigant, and after that wife died he remarried another human. His second wife bore Rosalina's brother, Fintan Brigant, who will have two children with Adele Stackhouse."

_No! That can't be. My Gran was married to Earl Stackhouse. He is the father of Corbett and Linda._ Sookie's thoughts ran rampant across her mind.

"Earl Stackhouse was unable to have children due to a childhood illness; both he and your Grandmother agreed she would bear children with my uncle Fintan Brigant."

"How do you know all this?" Sookie asked. _I mean I know she knows a lot but how?_

"Much of it I know from my visions of you. Other details I learned from my Grandfather, Niall, who serves on the high council of supernaturals as the fae ambassador."

"This is just… just so much to take in." Her voice cracked with emotion.

I sighed. "I understand, my child."

"So who is my father?"

"I know not. He was an Arcadian traveler who I met in my youth. Arcadian was the only name he gave me. I knew him for only a short time before he was called to duty by the Arcadian army in Greece. He left, and I never saw him again. Shortly after that, I learned I was pregnant and you were born. 15 days after your birth my father delivered me into the hands of the Delphi priests."

"I thought I was simply coming here to beg you to help me save Godric." She sat back down in front of me, and I could feel her searching gaze upon my face.

"Godric," I said curiously. "The vampire who stood upon the roof with you as he attempted to meet the sun. You have brought him to the past with you, have you not?"

"Yes," she said. "He was going to try to meet the sun. I don't know what happened. At the time I didn't know I was fae. I guess I somehow used an ability to bring us to the past, but it was an accident. Then he was human, and now he is a slave just like he was before he was turned by this really awful vampire named Titus. He beat him last night and everything." Sookie began to softly weep. "I know you haven't met Godric yet, but he says the two of you came to know each other really well over the centuries. He's the one who told me to tell you I like the smell of lemons. It was his idea that I come here."

"I know of this Titus. I have never been fond of him, for he is young and seeks power before he is ready. I have seen Godric in my visions of you, daughter. I have seen him rescue you from a human male who attempted to bring you harm."

"Yea, his name was Gabe, and he would have raped me if it wasn't for Godric."

I nodded. I was grateful to this Godric for sparing my daughter such a lamentable experience that was sure to traumatize her.

"Tell me, child, of Godric's situation."

"Well, him and his sister Alia, they are slaves in Titus's house. They can't escape because he forced them to take his blood, and he'll just track them down. They can leave during the day and he won't know, but at night they have to be there and he does all sorts of sick and nasty things to them. Godric even told me that the first time he experienced these events Titus killed Alia last night, but he was able to prevent it for now. We also think that Titus glamoured the senators to assassinate Caesar. According to history Caesar was murdered last night, on the 15th of March, but I accidentally prevented it by warning Markus Antonius."

My blind eyes widened in shock. "Why child? Why do you believe Titus was behind this attempt of murder upon Caesar?"

"He told Godric the night before that Rome was about to change. Then, right before the attempted assassination I tried to read a senators mind and he was glamoured. Also, Caesar was going to have him investigated for the murders of Roman boys. That's another thing, Titus has been draining Roman noble boys and leaving them in the streets to be found in the morning. Why would he do that?"

"I can think of only one reason, my child."

"It doesn't make sense why he would try to expose vampires."

"There are fragile politics at play right now in the supernatural world. It is possible that Titus is working with someone to try and destabilize the power structure. I do not believe him intelligent enough to do this on his own."

"Do you think it's enough to get Godric and Alia out of there?"

"Unfortunately, we have strict laws concerning claimed humans. Since Alia and Godric do not possess any supernatural abilities I am unable to overturn his claim. At least until we are able to gain evidence against Titus."

"Well Alia has minor fae abilities. She says she was touched by a fae when she was a baby and blessed with some healing powers."

"This may save her life then." I pondered how I could help the girl named Alia. "It would be prudent that I summon Titus and the two human slaves tonight. Perhaps, I could use my influence to convince Titus to hand over the two."

"Titus and Godric are already coming here tonight! Godric told Titus that you summoned them. Please, you have to save them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

I stood beside the Pythoness in some sort of meeting hall. It was a large room lit by torches and candles. She sat on some sort of chair that was raised high in the air; a podium was in front of her blocking her body, sort of like a judge bench. She was positioned to look over the room and all those who sought audience with her.

"**Me come to yack at ye dat da spook, Titty Bathead, is here wit da handsome boy,**" Ass boomed loudly, ceremoniously announcing Titus and Godric's arrival. She bowed low as Titus and Godric walked in the room. "**Welcome Titty Batpiss and handsome boy to da great hall of da pale darkie high council. Adhere to da rules of da spook council. One, don't yack without first being yacked at. Two, don't be goin' and fangin' da humans around dis place. Dree, keep ye tiny pecker in ye pants, except da handsome boy, he can peck me if he want. Four, respect da Ass. Five, da Ass is better den da Titty. Six…**"

"**Ass, that is quite enough,**" the Pythoness called from her podium.

Titus growled as he walked by a snickering Ass. He walked up to the podium and stood before the Pythoness. I looked over at Godric whose eyelids were half open. He swayed on his feet and looked as if he was about to collapse. My breath hitched in my throat at the poor sight of him. He was exhausted.

"**Titus,**" the Pythoness said in greeting. "**Welcome to the great hall.**"

"**Thank you Oracle for honoring me with this summons,**" he bowed. "**I am truly humbled that you saw fit to bestow this gift upon me, but I am very curious as to what is the nature of this summons as you required both me and my human to be in attendance which is quite irregular.**" I do not know how but the Pythoness was somehow opening her mind up to me so I could understand both her and Titus even though they spoke in Latin. All I had to do was read her mind.

"**I am in need of a new slave and I have heard word that you have a strong slave boy. I wish to purchase him.**" The Pythoness said, getting right to the point. Vampires obviously didn't beat around the bush.

Titus stood momentarily speechless. "**I am sorry Oracle,**" he laughed nervously. "**But my slave is not for sale.**"

"**I find it quite despicable the state in which you have brought him into this great hall. The boy can barely stand. Do you not allow your humans to sleep?**"

"**Forgive me Pythoness, I know not why the boy is so weak tonight, but I believe that is not of your concern. I will punish him and handle the matter as I see fit once we return to my domus.**"

"**It has been brought to my attention that one of the slaves in your possession is gifted with the ability to heal. I believe it is the sister of the very slave who you bring here tonight. You know well that it is against our laws to enslave a supernatural being. The peace between the races is very fragile and if these humans have a streak of supernatural ability within them it must be investigated.**"

"**I was unaware that she had such an ability.**"

"**Boy speak. Tell us of your sibling.**" She said turning her body slightly to face Godric. I have no clue how she knew who was standing where.

Godric looked up at he Pythoness, opened his mouth, then he collapsed to the ground. Ass started screaming.

"What have you done to him you pig!" I yelled rushing off the raised platform towards Godric. I knelt down beside him and lifted his head into my lap. His eyes groggily opened and looked up at me.

"Sookie," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear. I gently cupped his face and stared into his eyes as he stared back into mine. He was barely able to prevent himself from drifting off. I mentally cringed at the anger I was feeling, the anger that Godric was forced to endure so much travesty at the hands of Titus. I… I knew I was falling for him, and I couldn't stand to see him in this state.

"**What is the meaning of this? Why does your human dare to touch my property?**" Titus shrieked, his fangs snapping out. "**If we weren't in the great hall I would have every right to end her life!**"

The Pythoness stood to her feet, her fangs out as well. "**But you are in the great hall. And here you have what rights the high council deems fit for you to have!**" She calmly hissed, leaning over her podium. "**If you touch the girl, by the gods, I will not rest until you meet the true death.**"

"**This is ludicrous!**" Titus screamed in outrage, pointing at me and Godric. "**I am being treated second to a human girl.**"

"**It is my judgment, Titus, that we will keep the human boy here and investigate the possibility that he might be a supernatural.**" I knew as well as the Pythoness that Godric was 100 percent human, at least he is now since I accidentally brought us 2000 years in the past. "**Furthermore, I will send an escort with you back to your domus to retrieve the human girl Alia, where hence she will be brought to the great hall to be investigated as well.**"

"**You can't do this! I will appeal it!**"

"**You are, of course, welcome to appeal my decision. But as the high council chair for vampires, I am within the law to investigate any claim that a supernatural's rights are being broken. It is my responsibility to keep the peace between the races so all vampires can be prosperous and if that means depriving you of two slaves for a few nights, than so be it.**"

Ass started beating a big wooden mallet on a gong over and over causing the walls to rattle and the flames on the torches to flicker. Godric's eyes were closed but the loud clamor caused him to open them back up.

Several vampires filed into the room and stood at attention, but Ass continued to beat on the gong.

"**Ass!**" The Pythoness said, rolling her eyes, which was quite strange since she had no pupils or irises. Godric's hazy blue eyes started to slowly close again and I ran my hand through his hair to try and sooth him. He sighed as his heavy eyelids shut.

"**Oh oops,**" Ass said, putting the mallet down, but not before hitting the gong one last time.

The Pythoness faced the five vampires who filed into the room. "**Abel, take your vampires and escort Titus back to his domus. You are tasked with retrieving a human named Alia with possible latent supernatural abilities and returning her to the great hall for investigation.**"

"**Da great Pythia has given her yack,**" Ass bellowed out. "**So it is yacked, so it is written.**"

After a few more cross words from Titus he was finally escorted out of the great hall, and Ass came to help me gather up Godric and take him to a bed to rest.

He leaned on me with his arm around my shoulder while Ass helped him from the other side. We were slowly making our way to a chamber that Ass had prepared before Godric arrived in anticipation that he may be staying here for a few days.

"Godric, I can't believe you haven't slept at all," I said as he leaned on me.

"It had not occurred to me," he said slowly. "My Shookie." Did he just call me his? I wasn't sure what to make of that. He was obviously tired and probably didn't know what he was saying.

"**Dis is da room,**" Ass said as we approached a door. She let go of the other side of Godric to open the door. While she was doing that, he shifted on his feet so that he faced me more, and he buried his face in my neck below my ear and inhaled.

I started laughing. "Godric, what are you doing?"

"Trying to shmell your scent, it eludes me. Mmm," he growled. "There it ish, the faintest of aromas."

"**Dat man be drinkin' da juice. He not only exhausted out da mind but drunker dan a five dolla whore at da gladiator game.**"

"Is that true, Godric?"

"Titus insisted I drink wine when he rose from his shlumber. He thought it would rouse me to a more wakened shtate while we held audience with the Pythia," he smiled.

"Titus is an idiot. If anything it made you drowsier."

"No," Godric started shaking his head vehemently and his eyes widened.

"What is it Godric?" I said helping him into the room.

"I AM roused." He stepped backwards away from me. "You have no idea what you, Shookie ShtaCK-house, have roused." Then he started laughing and waggling his eyebrows. He continued to step backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, and he fell down flat on the mattress, his legs hanging off the side.

"**K, welp. Look like ye got dis sorted. Good night der cheche,**" Ass snickered, slamming the door shut, leaving me and Godric alone in the room.

Godric groaned on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling, still lying on his back.

I giggled at seeing the 2000 year old being lying there drunk. "Godric, I think you need to sleep."

"Yesh," he whispered. "Come closer, I musht tell you."

"Tell me what?" I said cautiously taking a few steps.

"Closer."

I took a few more steps until I was standing right in front of him.

"Closher," he whispered faintly with his eyes closed.

I sat beside him on the bed. He still didn't move and continued to lay there with his eyes closed.

"Closer," the corner of his lip twitched slightly upward.

I leaned over him. "What is it, Godric?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at me as I leaned over him. His blue eyes were smoldering with an intensity so great that it sent delightful shivers up my spine. He reached up and cupped my face, all joking gone from his beautiful features. "I would meet the true death for you, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Please don't talk like that, Godric," I whispered.

_I am falling in love with my beautiful Sookie_, he thought. My lips parted and my breath hitched. I knew Godric was attracted to me, but love? I started breathing in quicker rasps, could Godric really be feeling the same about me that I was about him? Perhaps, it was just the alcohol speaking for him. If truth be told, my heart raced every time I thought about him. Even now being this close to him my heart was racing in my chest so rapidly that I could hear it in my ears. _Oh woman, If you only knew how much I have fallen for you. How much I want to show you what you mean to me. But alas, your heart belongs to a vampire who planned to betray you. My dearest Sookie, how I want to tell you but I cannot break your heart, even if it means that I must live with my own broken heart._

He was thinking about Bill Compton. I have barely thought about him since I came here. After the entire fiasco with Lorena I was so fed up in Dallas. What does Godric mean Bill planned to betray me? I needed to find this out, but now wasn't the time. Getting information from a drunken person could be frustrating and my mind was reeling right now from all the new information I learned tonight, such as the Pythoness being my real mother. My problems with Bill seemed quite insignificant to be honest, and I wouldn't let it sour my mood. I was thrilled that Godric was now safe, at least for the time being.

I'm not sure how it happened. But somehow my hand ended up on Godric's chest above his heart, and it slowly slid up to the side of his neck. Then I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

An image flashed in my mind from Godric. It was me leaning up from my kiss and pulling my dress off over my head. He leaned forward and put his mouth on my breast. Wow, the image was so explicit and detailed. I have never seen anyone think that way about me, at least not anyone I cared about.

I felt tingles shoot through my body as his hands slid up my thighs forcing my dress to hitch up around my waist.

What was I doing? He was drunk… he may not even really want this. I was about to get up, but before I could do anything Godric flipped me on my back on the bed and he was on top of me, his lips still pressed to mine. My legs wrapped around his waist. I was fighting an internal battle here.

_Oh by the gods, let it be true. Does this woman want me as I want her? Is she truly willing to yield to me, willing to be my mate?_

"Godr uuuuuu!" I started to protest, but he grabbed my bottom and pressed his groin between my legs, rubbing something very hard on just the right spot which sent a shock through my body, and a flood of lust and euphoria through my veins.

"Yes," he growled, still kissing my mouth. "Mmm, yes Shookie! Feel how you stir me." He said excitedly, ramming himself against my nether regions again.

"We can't Godric," I panted. "We can't, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"Believe me, little one. I know exactly what I am doing," He said in a ragged breath, bringing his lips back to mine.

He rammed himself against me again and started pivoting his hips in a circular motion, his hands still on my bottom, squeezing and moving me against him. "Oh God!" I mewed.

_She is MINE! MINE! _His mind screamed._ MINE! MINE! GRRRR! MINE! She is MINE!_

"Oh my god, Godric. You are so drunk!" I laughed. I was trying not to laugh, but his mind kept incessantly chanting MINE.

"I am fine!" he growled hoarsely between kisses. "Yield to me my beautiful, Sookie. Oh how I want to pleasure you!" _Because she is MINE! Feel how I want you!_

He pumped his pelvis into my lady bits again and again. Pushing the tip of his hard erection through his pants against me. Oh my god! He was going wild! I'm not sure how big he was but he definitely had a delicious bounty! I just couldn't do this. As much as I wanted it, I had to stop him. He was drunk, and he didn't know what he was doing. I couldn't have wild crazy sex with Godric when he was drunk.

That'll be the day, a 25 year old human girl, well human-fae hybrid girl, taking sexual advantage of a 2000 year old vampire, well former vampire.

"Godric, you have to stop right now!" I said, pushing on his chest.

_GRRRRR!_

"NOW!" I screamed.

He leaned up and looked down at me, breathing heavily. His eyes full of shock and hurt. It broke my heart. "I'm sorry, Godric. But you are not thinking straight."

_She is right. What have I done? What is wrong with me? Sookie and I will never be… I cannot claim a woman such as her._ His brow furrowed angrily, and I could see his teeth clenched under his parted lips which added to his confused and pained countenance. Of course he was confused. He hasn't been human in 2000 years and he said himself that I was the first human he has ever gotten to know. He looked away and closed his eyes.

"It's okay, Godric," I looked down at my hands. "It was just the wine." His last thought confirmed he didn't really mean what he was thinking. The adrenaline had sobered him up and made him think more clearly. I thought after our sweet kiss earlier today on the steps, after the random thoughts I had picked up from him admiring me that he was feeling the same. But no, he was just fond of me, fond of me as a close friend would be, perhaps even a little curious about me and I had taken everything, all his words and everything in the wrong context.

Who was I to think someone who lived for 2000 years, who was the most respectable and kind person I have ever met, who had so much integrity, honor, and wisdom that it made me look like a newborn baby, who was I to think he would be anything more than slightly curious about me? And here I was kissing him and touching him when he was drunk, stirring those insatiable vampire instincts inside him that never did quite go away. I felt my heart being ripped to shreds. The sad part was I was the one falling in love with Godric. Hearing his mind say he loved me when he really didn't mean it, when it was just the alcohol speaking… hurt. It hurt like hell.

I looked back up at him and his head was still hung and turned away, his eyes still shut. He couldn't even look at me.

He began speaking without looking at me. "Please forgive me, Sookie. It is true that I have consumed wine which contributed to my deplorable behavior tonight, but I cannot put all of the blame on that." He finally looked at me, his eyes no longer confused but full of sadness and regret. "I find I still have the hunger of a vampire. I find myself in pursuit of a delectable prey knowing that at our core's one of us is unworthy of the other. Despite this I wish to continue to have you, Sookie, in my life if you will…"

I could not listen to him confirm all of my insecurities. I could no longer hold in my cries of disappointment. I stood up and ran out of the room, tears falling down my face…


End file.
